Segredos
by Mione11
Summary: o que aconteceu quando Artemis descobre o mundo dos bruxos?problemas! crossover com Harry Potter
1. Segredos

Cap 1-segredos

-ele está atrasado de novo!

Ela olhou no relógio e bufou, odiava quando ele se atrasava, Rony sempre se atrasava quando Hermione marcava um encontro com ele na estação King's Cross, dessa vez Harry e Ginny também iriam se encontrar com eles, e até agora nada, até que um garoto de cabelo despenteado apareceu.

-desculpe o atraso- disse Harry cumprimentando a amiga.

E enquanto eles conversavam, do outro lado, duas pessoas também estavam esperando, um garoto e um homem enorme, ou seja, Artêmis e Butler, observavam o movimento da estação.

-tem certeza que eles vão aparecer Artêmis?- perguntou o homem

- sim meu velho amigo, segundo meus cálculos e uma certa dose de espionagem, eles devem estar aqui agora mesmo- respondeu o garoto.

-devia saber que vocês não iam deixar isso passar!- disse uma voz que tinha sua dona invisível

- também estavamos com saudades Holly- disse Butler enquanto Artêmis olhava atentamente um garoto com uma cicatriz em forma de raio e uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Algumas palavras daquela conversa tinham chamado a sua atenção,mas ele ainda precisava ver mais uma coisa algo que identificaria as pessoas que ele estava procurando, um objeto que apareceu quando um outro garoto e uma garota se encontraram com os dois a sua frente...duas varinhas.

-parece, que está na hora de por meu plano em ação.-disse Artêmis, e os três seguiram o outro grupo.

Fim do Cap.1

Minha 1ª fic de livros e eu escolho logo um crossover! mas são com duas séries que eu amo, Harry Potter a Artemis Fowl, e eu resolvi postar aqui porque mesmo que a fic seja quase que inteira no mundo dos bruxos o personagem principal é o Artemis(e talvez o Harry junto,mas não é certeza XP).

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo! mandem reviews pra me dizerem o que acharam ;)


	2. Primeiro Contato

Cap 2-

Cap. 2-Primeiro Contato.

Artemis, Butler e Holly estavam seguindo o grupo há horas, mas nem Butler e nem Holly estranharam porque como de costume o garoto só revelou parte do seu plano, dizendo que ele falaria com o outro grupo na hora e no lugar certo, ele só não tinha dito onde e nem quando.

Perto dali, Hermione ainda estava brava com o atraso de Rony,e ele se defendia dizendo que os meios de transporte dos trouxas eram muito complicados, ele e Gina foram 'presenteados' pelo Sr. Weasley com uma casa no mundo dos trouxas, casa essa que o próprio Sr. Weasley tinha ganhado de um amigo que trabalhava no ministério.

-nem preciso dizer o quanto ele falou da casa certo?

Disse o ruivo rindo quando eles se lembraram da história. Mas foi quando Harry disse algo como visitar alguém no "Beco Diagonal" que Artemis Fowl deu o seu sorriso de vampiro.

- como sabe que temos que seguir aqueles garotos Artemis?

Assim como Artemis, Butler também não costumava fazer perguntas desnecessárias, então Artemis sabendo que o amigo e guarda-costas estava tentando entender a parte do plano que ele tinha contando, explicou:

- consegui a informação com aquele mesmo garoto bruxo que me vendeu os livros.

-e se ele estiver mentindo?

-e eu estou aqui pra quê? Enfeite?

Então Holly ouviu a voz de Potrus...

-Talvez, isso SE os outros pudessem te ver.

Holly resmungou alguma coisa, mas Potrus não deu atenção, ele estava mias concentrado no que tinha feito ele e Holly se encontrarem com os dois humanos mais uma vez, mas enquanto isso, eles seguiam o outro grupo pra dentro de um bar que ficava entre uma livraria e uma loja de discos, passaram para os fundos do bar,e quando Hermione bateu com a varinha num dos tijolos, Artemis se adiantou.

-erm, com licença?

Fim do cap. 2!

Desculpem a demora e o capítulo curto, mas eu tive alguns problemas,espero que tenham gostado e desculpem se há algum erro na história (procurando desesperadamente o "Arquivo Artemis Fowl" e mais algumas coisas sobre o Arty pra poder lembrar da história)

E mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam por favor!


	3. OK

Cap

Cap.3-OK

Hermione se virou pra ver quem flava com ela, e viu o ser humano mais pálido do que provavelmente viria em toda sua vida acompanhado de um grandalhão que faria até mesmo Hagrid pensar duas vezes antes de arrumar encrenca com esses dois.

-pois não?

Perguntou ela educadamente

-somos estrangeiros e estamos procurando um lugar chamado Gringotes, será que vocês poderiam nos levar até lá?

Pediu Artemis no tom mais educado que conseguiu, impressionante como ele conseguia disfarçar bem. Hermione olhou para seus amigos, não estava nos planos do grupo ir até o banco, mas também não custaria nada ajudar.

-tudo bem nós...

-vocês são estrangeiros mesmo?

Perguntou Rony interrompendo Hermione com a costumeira (falta de) discrição.

-sim, viemos da Irlanda.

Rony continuou perguntando várias coisas e Butler, Holly e Potrus sabiam que Artemis estava dando aquelas informações porque elas, de algum jeito, faziam parte do plano.

- puxa cara, legal!

Disse Rony com toda a profundidade de uma colher de café, Harry, Gina e Hermione apenas suspiraram. Então o grupo atravessou até o Beco Diagonal e o equipamento de Holly parou de funcionar, Artemis disse que era provável que isso acontecesse, sendo assim eles só poderiam falar com Potrus novamente quando voltassem, Harry, Hermione e os Weasley ficaram espantados a princípio, mas Artemis explicou que era um feitiço para esconder elfos domésticos.

- esse elfo é meio estranho não?

Perguntou Harry.

- ela sofreu um acidente terrível!

Disse Butler, que também conseguiu ver e passar para o mundo dos bruxos graças a uma pequena ajuda da magia de Holly somado com a vez que a elfa o salvou, e explicou como uma confusão entre poções tinha feito isso. Então entre uma pergunta e outra, eles chegaram a Gringotes e entraram no Banco.

- gostaria de abrir uma conta no meu nome

Disse Artemis

- e qual o seu nome?

Perguntou o duende mal humorado.

-John McGregor.

Enquanto isso Holly saiu disfarçadamente e deu uma boa olhada na local a procura de alguma pista que pudesse levar ao que eles estavam procurando, ou melhor, a quem. E assim que ela se virou viu que a pessoa que eles procuravam entrava tranquilamente.

Opala Koboi estava em Gringotes, ela tinha entrado no mundo dos bruxos e com ceretza não ia fazer nada de bom.

Fim do cap. 3!

Realmente não sei se fiz a coisa certa em colocara a Opala como vilã da história, mas foi a única que me passou pela cabeça, mais tarde eu vou explicar o que aconteceu pra ela estar ali, quer dizer, isso quando eu tiver tempo ,já que a faculdade me mata...

P/ Ychiro Way: eu juro que tentei não demorar!mas foi impossível T.T, quanto ao capítulo, espero que vc goste desse tb!


	4. Conversas

Cap

Cap. 4- Conversa

-ela está aqui!No mundo dos bruxos!

Disse Holly quando finalmente consegui falar a sós com Artemis e Butler no meio daquela confusão, Harry e os outros tinham aproveitado que estavam no banco e foram conferir as suas contas, embora os duendes desconfiassem deles depois do 'incidente' com as relíquias da Lufa-Lufa.

-e a primeira coisa que fez foi vir direto ao Gringotes, como eu tinha imaginado.

Completou Artemis com a sua arrogância 'natural'

-e o que vamos fazer?

Perguntou Holly

-por enquanto, nada.

Respondeu Artemis

-como assim nada?

-preciso recolher mais uma informação com aquele garoto chamado Potter e com o resto do grupo deles, segundo o garoto que me vendeu os livros, foram eles que roubaram o banco da última vez.

-e como ele teve acesso a essa informação?

-o pai dele era do Ministério da Magia, e houve uma época em que eles recebia as notícias com relação ao Potter em primeira mão.

Holly não gostou muito da idéia, mas confiava no plano de Artemis, então o outro grupo veio até eles e Artemis se adiantou.

-desculpe, acho que não nos apresentamos direito antes, eu sou John McGregor e esse é meu tio Robert.

E cumprimentou os garotos e mais educadamente as garotas, até Butler e Holly se espantaram, Artemis estava representando muito bem.

Ou talvez fosse só a puberdade, que recentemente o tinha atingido, o que era muito mais provável.

- eu sou Hermione Granger

- eu sou Rony Weasley

-eu sou Ginny Weasley

-eu sou Harry Potter

-Harry Pot… então você é o garoto que derrotou Voldemort?

Harry fez que sim.

-puxa! Agente nunca ia imaginar que conheceríamos pessoas tão famosas logo na nossa primeira viagem não tio Robert?

-pois é, que sorte a nossa.

Disse Butler tentando disfarçar a vergonha por ser chamado de 'tio' por seu patrão e amigo, Holly tentou segurar o riso.

-não somos tão famosos assim

Disse Ginny

-por acaso você está brincando? Até no meu país todas as crianças bruxas conhecem a história de como vocês salvaram o mundo dos bruxos!

E Artemis continuou falando como a história era contada lá fora, e foi convidado a conhecer o lugar com seu 'tio' assim que ganhou a confiança de Rony.

Metade de seu plano estava completo.

-é verdade que vocês roubaram o Gringotes?

Perguntou Artemis fingindo curiosidade

-é sim!

Respondeu Harry, que agora estava mais a vontade com o novo garoto.

-e foi incrível!

Completou Rony

-aquilo foi errado, podíamos ter morrido!

Respondeu Hermione

-e como foi que vocês conseguiram?

Perguntou Artemis para Harry e Rony num tom mais baixo, enquanto Butler distraia as garotas (de uma maneira não-letal como Artemis tinha dito antes dos dois chegarem a estação, de qualquer maneira, Butler não tinha a menor intenção de bater em garotas).

-foi muito difícil, ainda mais com a porta cheia de encantamentos, o dragão e tudo mais!

E enquanto Artemis fingia estar interessado na história, os dois contavam tudo e aumentavam algumas partes...

Depois de algumas horas, Artemis disse que precisava ir embora, Harry e Rony queriam que ele ficasse, mas Artemis disse que precisava mesmo ir.

-por que você perguntou tanto sobre o roubo do banco Artemis?

Perguntou Holly, quando eles já estavam longe dos outros.

- segundo o garoto com o qual eu consegui os livros, existem dois lugares seguros no mundo dos bruxos, um é a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts o outro é Gringotes; como eu tinha imaginado Opala não conhece a escola, portanto, seja o que for que ela esteja escondendo, está lá em Gringotes.

-mas ainda não sabemos se ela já tem alguma coisa lá ou se está tentando roubando alguma coisa do banco!

-se ela já tem, vamos descobrir o que é, e depois 'pegar emprestado por tempo indeterminado', mas se ela está tentando roubar – então ele deu seu sorriso de vampiro de novo- só temos que roubar primeiro.

Fim do Cap. 4!

Dessa vez eu juro que tentei ir mais rápido! Eu até comecei o capítulo logo depois de terminar o 3º, mas tive pouco tempo (provas, estágio e gripe T.T). Eu ainda não sei direito o rumo que a fic vai tomar, mas tenho um roteiro geral, mas se alguém quiser dar alguma idéia ela vai ser muito bem vinda!

Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandando e me dizendo o que estão achando da fic! (pq a opinião de vc's é muito importante e faz uma ficwriter feliz!)


	5. AVISO!

AVISO

AVISO!

GENTE, ESSA FIC ESTÁ TEMPORARIAMENTE EM HIATUS ATÉ QUE EU TERMINE DE LER O 6º LIVRO DO ARTEMIS ( O 'TIME PARADOX').

A BOA NOTÍCIA É QUE JÁ ESTOU NA METADE DELE E ATÉ AGORA NADA MUDOU NA FIC. (PELO CONTRÁRIO, ATÉ AJUDOU COMEÇAR LOGO A LER O LIVRO 6 PORQUE ME DEU MAIS IDÉIAS) E ASSIM QUE O LIVRO ACABAR EU VOLTO OK?


End file.
